


The Death of A Schemer Proud

by BreakItDwn



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Character Death, Drabble, Implied Megatron/starscream - Freeform, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakItDwn/pseuds/BreakItDwn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Starscream had been felled during any number of the immense battles that comprised of the Cybtronians long standing civil war? A brief look into the mind and thoughts of Megatron following such an act. Au/Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death of A Schemer Proud

**Author's Note:**

> A quick drabble for someone on Tumblr. It was an interesting prompt so I might expand it some, but for now; apologies to the brevity of this fic.

Megatron stood contemplative before the looming window outlooking the ever present vastness of space, shimmering specks of stars-most of which had likely long since faded, shone mockingly amongst that dotted sea of stagnant black, casting a spectral glare over his broad and scathed helm. Had there been another in that abandoned brig, another in that chilling, unsettling room lined profuse with cables and sputtering mauve LED’s, they would have noted the uncharacteristic solemness of the usually stoic Decepticon warlord as he filtered through a series of identifying mugs shots on the data pad held almost delicately, if one could ever attribute the word to such a mech, in his immense, matte servo. A growl emanated from clenched denta as Megatrons crimson optics raked their familiaristic pattern of irate notice over yet another unsatisfactory applicant.

They were all the same, one way or another. They were perturbingly eager to please, eager to curry favor with one of the most formidable beings to exist since the age of the Primes-simpering fools with indefinite skill but no ambition. No challenge, no polar opposite to push him further.

In other words; they were no Starscream.


End file.
